


[podfic] Ice Crew Please!

by Annapods



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Coming Out, Families of Choice, Homophobia, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 6-7 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25151350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Jack Zimmermann was drafted first by the Providence Falconers when he was eighteen years old. He is good at hockey. Very good. His team won the Cup his second year and now, in his third year, they are looking good. Jack should be on top of the world. And some days, he manages to convince himself he is. He’s not, of course.Enter the Ice Crew.06:39:30 :: Written byRosepetals42.
Relationships: Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann
Comments: 12
Kudos: 25





	[podfic] Ice Crew Please!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ice Crew Please!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6667822) by [rosepetals42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosepetals42/pseuds/rosepetals42). 



### Podfic files:

**[Internet archive](https://archive.org/details/omgcp-ice-crew-please):**  
Mp3 files download and streaming, zipped wav files for download, as well as the html text and the cover art in png and svg formats if applicable.  
See the side of the page (“download options”) for the different formats/files and for download. The mp3 file will be under “VBR MP3”.

**[Goodle drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1m_Du6aYNAhjQ1r-Qo_7E6G_h5FYeq0Zh/view?usp=sharing):**  
Zip of mp3 files for download and streaming.

**Browser streaming:**  
1   
2   
3   
4   


### Notes:

**Thanks:**  
Thanks to Rosepetals42 for giving me permission to record this work!

**Additional credits:**  


* [lemon rating stickers](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/m594efbyu3kjrse/AACKZKGpiS0UqQZIdTXFSKoSa?dl=0).

**Spoilery content notes:**  
Homophobia: Bitty’s family kicked him out, he goes back at one point to get his old stuff, his mother is weird about it. Also, very quick insinuation that Coach might be abusive toward her. On Jack’s side, the Falcs are all behind him but he’s targeted by opponents for it (slurs and checks, not described in details), culminating in a random player harassing Bitty on the ice and Jack fighting him. Which, hockey fight, injuries from it, blood. Commentators being Old Hockey Men about it.  
Mild ableist language.  
Inconsistent and at times very bad attempts at a Russian and a south US accent.  
Please feel free to tell me if I forgot/missed anything.

### Feedback:

**Contact info:**  
[Twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson), [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/), [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/), email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com). She or they pronouns, I’m Anna or Annapods. 

**What to say:**  
I’d love to hear from you! Be it a single word or emoji, a loooong essay on your thoughts and feelings, recs for things to read or listen to that you think I might like, meta of all kinds, gentle call-outs, further transformative works, etc.

**What not to say:**  
Please avoid criticism of the “this is what I think you should do” variety, though, as I’m not looking for a beta and anyway, that’s something that gets negotiated first. Unless I directly asked for it in my endnotes, please rephrase that to “this is how I, personally, felt while experiencing this work”, or “this is how I’ve seen other people do it”, or some other variation on that, and be ready for me to not take it into account.

**When to expect a reply:**  
Leaving me comments is kind of like starting a snail mail exchange in reply to a message in a bottle. I might not answer quickly (as in, it… could take me a few months…) but I will eventually!  
  
---


End file.
